


Intercept and Undermine

by TiffyB



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bimboification, Body Modification, Drugs, Enemas, Forced Orgasm, Gen, Other, Shaving, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, stomach inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffyB/pseuds/TiffyB
Summary: D.Va is captured by Talon for a nefarious scheme to stop Overwatch before it reforms.
Kudos: 15





	Intercept and Undermine

**Author's Note:**

> \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks) \- || - [Discord](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) -
> 
> Chapter Tags: [Tentacle Bondage] [Bimboification] [Drugs] [Body Modification] [Anal] [Vaginal] [Forced Orgasm]

“Nerf this!” D.Va shouted as she ejected from her mech while it still powered forward. The construct vibrated and glowed with an imminent reactor failure that would take out the attacking omnics in the area.

As she flipped backward, she landed on the ground, crouching and grabbing the blaster at her hip. She just needed to outmaneuver the remaining Gwishin bastards for a bit longer—at least until her new mech was available for deployment. She checked her blaster’s energy levels as she leaned against a wall. She was just as capable without her mech, but it didn’t mean she was eager to take a bullet for her country. She would have to be careful. If omnics had already made it this far into the city then she was one of the last lines of defense. She took a deep breath, psyching herself up before jumping back into combat… and then she felt a pin-prick against her thigh.

She winced, looking down and seeing the dart sticking out from her leg. While alarming, she was glad it hadn’t been an actual bullet. She reached down to remove the dart, but as she leaned forward she realized her balance was off as she continued to double over. The brunette was barely able to stop herself from slamming face-first into the concrete… not that it stopped her falling into a crumpled, unconscious ball on the ground anyway.

Hana’s eyes were half-lidded and mostly unresponsive, her reaction to the bright light being flashed in her eyes was extremely delayed. Her mouth hung open and she groaned in unintelligible, drooling phrases… which certainly resembled sentences in a loose idea of how language traditionally worked. Everything faded to black once again.

The Korean girl’s eyes flickered open once more. She definitely seemed more alert than before and at least showed some signs of confusion, as well as higher brain functions this time. She glared around the room, not really able to comprehend where she was, but also realizing she was definitely in danger.

“Finally awake, I see?” the tall, redheaded scientist approached the bed that Hana was secured to.

Hana knew that voice. She glared as she started to come to her senses. “Y-you!”

“I have a name,” Moria scoffed as she turned around, looking at her next test subject with little more than abject contempt.

There had only been faint whispers and rumors surrounding Talon agents working with Gwishin. She certainly didn’t expect to ever meet the disgraced Overwatch scientist, much less under these circumstances.

“Wh-what are you doing in Busan?!” D.Va yelled as she tried to sit up, only to realize she had been secured to the table by her wrists and ankles. “…And why am I tied down?”

Moira blinked, giving a slight shrug. “Whatever makes you think you’re still even near Busan, dear girl? And, why else would I have you bound in a lab except to perform a little experiment?”

Hana’s eyes widened as she pulled against the metal cuffs around her wrists and ankles. Every motion seemed more helpless and made the girl realize the amount of danger she was in. “E-experiment? What kind of experiment…?” She knew it was a dumb question considering what she’d heard, but maybe Moira only wanted a blood sample or something else entirely, mostly, harmless.

“Your inquisitive nature is charming, but I doubt explaining myself to you would be worth either of our time. Just… try to enjoy yourself. I… would like to think the less resistance you mount, the easier it will be on you. But,” she chuckled, “it means very little to me. A result is a result, after all…”

D.Va glared at the clearly deranged woman, opening her mouth to give her unfiltered opinion of this fucked up situation. She failed to notice the device coming down from the ceiling as it pushed a mask over her nose and mouth. Hana tried to pull away, but the mask followed every motion of her head while she inhaled some kind of unknown gas. She tried to hold her breath but eventually she had to breathe. A certain disorienting sensation ran through her body, first affecting her fingers and toes as they started to tingle. The girl started to relax while mechanical sounds whizzed and whirred around her just out of her view.

She wanted to keep fighting the overpowering sensations caused by the gas, but her mind was far too gone. Hana lazily turned her head to the side, which felt like a major victory for the near delirious girl. She narrowed her eyes as she stared at a tendril of some sort. Flashes of light emanated from the tip of the robotic limb as it scanned over her entire body. In her current state, she hardly even noticed the other tendrils doing the exact same thing.

Hana closed her eyes for an extended blink, only to drift off to sleep once again. The sound of machines quickly snapped her out of her brief slumber, although there was still nothing she could do. The robotic limbs hovered in front of her body, the tips illuminating once again before beams of red light focused at the middle of her chest.

In her stupor, there was little the girl could do aside from scream out into the mask covering her face. A sigh of annoyance could be heard in the room, followed by the mask pushing something into her mouth to effectively muffle D.Va’s cries of distress.

The beams of light moved quickly and efficiently, even as Hana weakly struggled against her bonds. As the lasers moved around, more of her suit fell away without harming her in the least. The shackles around her ankles and wrists attached to new tendrils, lifting into the air as the laser-tentacles continued to move around her, removing every bit of her clothing until she was nude and restrained, hovering in the middle of the room.

All the while, D.Va had just the slightest sense of self to know what was happening. Her eyes were wide with surprise and her cheeks burned with embarrassment from being exposed like this. She couldn’t do anything about it, but she still had the ability to process shame.

“Not much to work with,” Moira commented as she stepped out of the darkness once again. “I’m a scientist, not a miracle-worker, after all. But, I will do as I must…” she sighed again, as if talking to herself.

Hana still tried to free herself, even as her shoulders began to ache from being suspended for even this small amount of time. The tendrils still loomed around her, the tips glowing once more. There was a slight buzzing as the light scanned her once again. D.Va trembled with fear as she had expected the worst.

“I thought K-Pop idols were supposed to be ideal specimens? There are so many imperfections and irregularities between what I’ve scanned and what the calculated model anticipated.” Moira sighed again. “So sloppy. Just more work, I suppose.”

D.Va gave a muffled groan into the gag, which Moira ignored as she turned her back before slinking back into the shadows. Hana’s legs were pulled wide, keeping her fully exposed. A few of the lasers turned on again, the heat of their beams focused at the helpless girl’s crotch. D.Va wiggled in her restraints as the beams of light moved as fast and efficiently as before, this time zapping off all of her pubic hair. Hana didn’t know what was happening at first. All she felt was the sudden, alarming heat against her skin and the zipping patterns the tendrils made as they moved back and forth until every bit of hair had been removed from the girl’s pussy.

“Delightful,” Moira chimed in. “I wasn’t certain that would even work. These lasers aren’t actually calibrated for that.” She stepped forward, pressing her palm against Hana’s bald pussy and rubbing against her dripping folds. “I see the gas is working well, though. You might enjoy this experiment after all.”

The mask was finally removed from D.Va’s face, allowing her to breath in some fresh air again. Her eyes were dilated and her tongue lolled out of her mouth while drool trailed down her chin in copious amounts. She gave something akin to a moan of pleasure as the other woman’s hand caressed over her sensitive flesh.

“See? I knew you’d come around,” Moira patted Hana’s pussy before wiping the wetness off against the bound girl’s stomach and stepping away again. “And now the real experiment begins…”

Tendrils moved between her spread legs, easily pushing into her dripping pussy and sliding deep inside. Another pushed against her virgin-tight asshole. The tip smeared lubricant over her anus while slowly rubbing back and forth. As it gently penetrated her ass, more of the liquid was pumped in as the tentacle pushed deeper and deeper into her guts. Every section was ribbed, letting D.Va know just how many lengths of the tentacle passed into her rear. She felt the thing pushing deeper, sliding around inside her bowels without stopping while the flared edges massaged and tested her asshole with each bit inserted.

The one in her pussy kept up a steady rhythm, pushing in as deep as possible before sliding back in a slow, determined motion before doing it again. D.Va’s toes curled with each thrust as it slithered over her g-spot. The sensation was embarrassing, but the longer it went on the more she accepted the pleasure being forced upon. It was an intoxicating sensation and the drugs clouding her mind certainly didn’t help.

It had to be the drugs, though. There was no way Hana would be corrupted by this perverted Talon scientist. She moaned, her body tensing as she approached her first orgasm. Her voice wavered and her eyes widened as the tentacle in her ass began to pull out. Again, each section stretched her little asshole as it slid out, only for the tight pucker to cling around the tendril as it narrowed in between lengths. It was like an endless string of beads pulling against her ass.

Even as drugged up as the girl was, she managed a deep, guttural moan of pleasure as she climaxed. Her pussy clenched around the thick, cum-dribbling tentacle as it kept a steady rhythm. Her petite form shivered as the tendrils kept going with no regard for how overly sensitive her body already was. It simply kept going, pushing her beyond the point of orgasm until every muscle in her body flexed and she cried out in desperate need to escape.

As strong as she might have been mentally, her body lacked the stamina and resistance necessary to endure this. After all, she was a gamer, picked for the army for her reflexes and quick decision making. Without her mech, D.Va was just another soldier, vulnerable for all the same reasons as any other flesh and blood creature.

“That certainly didn’t take long,” Moira commented, making a quizzical expression before taping a few things on her tablet.

Hana’s head hung down and her body shimmered in the dim light as sweat dripped from her skin. The effects of the drug slowly faded but her mind was still muddled by the intense orgasmic high. The brief respite allowed by the scientist quickly came to an end as the tentacles began thrusting into her body once again.

“N-no!” D.Va gasped as her naked body writhed in place. She was so distracted by the overwhelming sensation of the tendrils that she didn’t notice new ones hovering near her chest. The ends of the metallic tentacles quickly spread apart before engulfing her nipples. The helpless brunette let out a cry of surprise mixed with confusion as the tips noisily suckled on her nipples. It was almost like a tongue swirling around the sensitive peaks. They both moved at different intervals, switching between clockwise and counter-clockwise, flicking up and down, or side to side. It was a simply maddening sensation. Mixed with the continuous thrusting into her pussy and ass, she was quickly pushed over the edge yet again.

Hana’s eyes rolled back as her body tensed again. Her wetness dribbled down the already-coated tentacle thrusting into her pussy. The ribbed tentacle in her ass pulled out, only adding to her torment. She shivered as the tight hole was tested yet again, except this time it came completely out, leaving the brunette’s little asshole gaping wide with lubricant dribbling from the well-fucked hole. She felt empty as she was suspended in air, slowly coming down from her second orgasm while her previously tight, pink pucker winked with need.

“I… I can’t take it anymore. Please… I’ll tell you anything you want to know,” D.Va groaned, completely willing to do anything to get out of this. Her body wasn’t conditioned to endure such agony.

“I’m sure you would, but that’s not my goal. This isn’t torture—in the most traditional sense. I have said it before, but this is merely an experiment. There really is no need for your input at this point. So, please try to be quiet. Your squeals of— what I assume is enjoyment—are quite distracting.” And with that, Moira glanced back down to her tablet, clicking a few more things before raising her eyes to watch the already exhausted girl endure a bit more.

“N-no, p-please…” D.Va whimpered but it fell upon deaf ears. The tentacles attached to her nipples spun to full speed again, forcing the girl to suppress a grimacing smile of pleasure. It felt so damn good, but it was simply too much of a good thing. “I… I’m gonna cum again…!”

“Then by all means,” Moira coldly replied.

Hana tried her best to resist the sensations overwhelming her mind. There was no way to stop any of it as yet another orgasm crashed upon the girl’s petite body. The motors spun down, now hardly moving again but keeping just enough stimulation to her chest. She had never cum with just having her nipples played with before. D.Va didn’t even think that was possible until now. Sweat poured from her body. Her hair was matted and stuck to her forehead and neck.

“P-please,” Hana whimpered.

Again, her pleas fell on deaf ears. The girl could hardly see as sweat dripped into her eyes. She felt something finally pushing against the tightening gape of her asshole before pushing in as forcefully as the previous intruder. It felt larger but it didn’t go nearly as deep this time. She would have certainly preferred the ass-stretching thickness fucking her hole instead of the sudden splatter of cold liquid filling her guts now. She cried out in terror as it seemed to never stop. She looked down to her stomach as it slowly bulged with every second. Hana already felt full but more of the substance kept filling her bowels, making her cramp and sweat more as her whole body shivered.

“I… I’m gonna die! P-please! No more…! My stomach can’t take it anymore!” D.Va pleaded.

“Nonsense,” Moira scoffed. “The previous probe calculated the exact amount that your stomach can hold. It will fill you with exactly that much of the aphrodisiac and not a bit more.”

“A-aphrodi…” Hana groaned, finding it harder to concentrate, much less create complex thoughts or express them.

“Hm. I suppose I’ve given the game away. Not that you wouldn’t have figured it out eventually. You seem… somewhat intelligent.” Moira chuckled.

Hana groaned and closed her eyes. She couldn’t stand to look down at her fully rounded stomach, so painfully full of aphrodisiacs. She looked completely miserable and could swear she could taste whatever the vile liquid was in the back of her throat. D.Va groaned, feeling this was certainly the worst ordeal thus far. She hadn’t even taken the time to remember that the liquid had a purpose aside from torture. Her body felt warm and more sensitive over time. The pain she felt became somewhat less uncomfortable and more acceptable.

“Wh-what are you doing to me? A-and why…?” D.Va croaked out, her voice practically shot from her constant moans and cries of pleasure and pain.

“Again,” Moira sighed, “I don’t need your input for this experiment. But, letting you know seems like a fun alternative because I want to compare the results against the current progress.” She chuckled again. “Talon simply needs you out of the way. We weaken Overwatch one member at a time so they can never rebuild. You were the easiest one to start with.”

“B-but I’m n-not in Overwatch,” D.Va breathed heavily as more of that vile liquid was absorbed into her guts. “Overwatch has been gone for years…”

Moira scoffed again. “We know that, you dullard. We’re taking you out before you join them now. They will approach you, and depending on who comes calling then we have our next piece in the puzzle. Fun, isn’t it?”

“You’re evil!” Hana accused between deep whimpers of pleasure, as if she was about to climax from simply breathing.

“Evil is a fairytale. The real world is painted in muted shades of gray. What I’m doing to you may seem evil to you, but this is just science for me. What I learn from you will be tested again and again, and compared against other findings. It’s really nothing personal for me. I just wanted to know the limits of what could be done.”

“Y-you should have just k-killed me,” D.Va’s mouth was wide open, drool trailing from her tongue as she desperately tried to bounce herself on the tendril still plugging her asshole.

“Killing you was never an option, girl,” Moira smirked. “Martyrs have power. A fallen and shamed idol is what our purposes called for. By the way, do you… feel any different yet? Any tingles or shivers? It’s really kind of important…”

“I’ll n-never give in. I won’t become some perverted lab experiment. No matter what you do to me. Or how much I have to deal with this liquid tingling inside me…” D.Va tried to sound heroic, but it was obvious she would have done anything to cum again.

“Oh,” Moira grimaced. “You feel it tingling inside you, hm? It has a quicker absorption rate than I had anticipated. Not ideal, but… I’m sure you’ll be fine.” She swiped a few more things on her tablet, allowing the tendril in D.Va’s ass to pull away. “Maybe that decimal was in the wrong place…” the grin covering her face made it very obvious the mistake had not been an accident.

Hana was at a loss for words as the thicker tentacle in her rear suddenly pulled out. And yet none of the devious liquid spurted out of her wide, pink asshole. In fact, her stomach was as flat as normal, having absorbed almost all of it into her system. All of the liquid had to go somewhere, though. Hana’s tight, toned ass gained a rounder, more curvaceous shape. Even her thighs and hips grew, accenting her new life as a breeding bimbo.

“I… need something… in me,” Hana begged. “I feel… like, empty…”

“In time, I’m sure. We just need to put the finishing touches on you and we’ll be set to let you go,” Moira’s smile was wide and sadistic. “I’d let you go as you are now, but orders are orders, after all…”

“L-let me go?” D.Va’s head swam with the urgency of simply having a thick cock in her again. She needed something slamming deep and hard into her ass and pussy, whether it was a cock or a tentacle again didn’t matter to the girl. She wanted nothing more than to feel something sliding against the back of her throat and jizz directly into her stomach. Even as she looked at the sinister redhead’s smile, she would have gladly buried her face between the evil scientist’s legs and ate her out just to feel that deep penetration again.

Hana’s mind was already foggy, but even forming simple thoughts was becoming harder. Escape didn’t seem near as important compared to cumming again. And all these secrets and different sides seemed too complicated for the poor girl to comprehend. She just needed a big, hard cock sliding in her ass. That would make things all better.

Hana briefly came back to her senses. “Please… I need help. S-something’s not right with my head.”

“Trust me. I know,” Moira smirked as she swiped a few more things on the tablet.

Hana felt a sudden sharp prick on both of her nipples, causing her to cry out in pain before it quickly morphed into a deep moan of pleasure. The tendrils then pulled away, leaving the girl’s breasts fully exposed to the cold air of the lab once more. As to be expected of a mysterious injection to her breasts, the relatively flat mounds of flesh slowly began to expand into a more round shape until a heavy set of tits adorned her petite form. Due to her size, her breasts only appeared larger, with hard nipples that just begged to be sucked. Even just the cold air against them threatened to send the confused girl into another climax due to how sensitive her body was. In between moments of clarity, drool continued to fall from her open mouth, sliding over her luscious and plump lips.

“Just a few more details and you’ll be free to go, Ms. Song,” Moira smiled, although she was certain the girl wasn’t even listening at this point.

Tendrils came down and the lasers heated up before burning a tattoo onto the small of her back that read, “TALON SLUT” in the most gaudy font possible. Other tentacles focused on her hair, zapping her with a different kind of high frequency light that dyed her brunette hair bleach blonde.

All of the pain D.Va felt was actually enough to force another orgasm from the quivering, restrained girl. Her pussy was constantly wet, dripping down onto the floor of the laboratory as she hung there, her legs still held so very wide apart. Moira hesitantly stepped forward before cupping Hana’s pussy again, slowly sliding her fingers back and forth against her slit. Just that little bit of contact was enough to make the girl climax yet again. Her expression no longer had any hint of trying to repress the sensations of ecstasy that coursed through her body while a moan like a cheap porn star echoed through the lab.

“Are you ready, Ms. Song?” Moira coldly inquired.

“L-like, y-yes,” Hana gasped. She was so anxious to fuck. Every time she closed her eyes she saw different sexual situations and she longed to be in every single one of them. The girl giggled stupidly, even as the tendrils holding her arms and legs in place finally let her go. She nearly fell on her ass, but Moira was there to catch her.

Moira. That woman was so helpful and nice. D.Va would need to repay the favor some time. “Do you… wanna fuck…?”

Moira arched a brow, seemingly disgusted by the thought but her response was still positive and encouraging. “Oh, no, darling. You’ll need to take care of that yourself. When you wake up in Busan.”

Before D.Va could ask another question, she felt the prick of a dart in her ass. She nibbled her bottom lip as she climaxed once more before passing out. Moira didn’t catch her this time as she fell to the ground in a heap. After all, the girl was still covered in sweat and reeked of pussy.

Ana stepped out of the shadows, rolling her eyes. “You take too long.”

“It’s part of the experiment, you impulsive—” Moira growled. “—Whatever. I suppose it’s done now. I certainly hope this works… for both of our sakes.”

“You worry too much,” Ana winked.

Ana Amari looked just as young and vibrant as ever, having been recruited by Talon during her time in hiding. Using a combination of biotics and Moira’s research, the veteran soldier had been restored to her former youth and beauty.

“And you don’t worry enough, Amari,” Moira scowled. “There are powers greater than we know involved in this. I wouldn’t want to piss any of them off. I doubt they’d be as kind as to turn us into silly little sluts, or just take an eye.”

Ana winked again as she gathered the unconscious girl off the ground and slung her over her shoulder. “We’ll just have to see, won’t we?”

D.Va stumbled out of an alley in Busan, completely naked. People were shocked, many unable to believe that was their hero as she yelled to the crowds to fuck her. She had supposedly been on a mission and had come back fine. That’s what the news reports said, anyway. There was no way this slutty blonde was the girl they all admired. She didn’t even really look like D.Va—her tits were too big and her whole body was just too curvy to even be passable as Hana Song.

While most people shied away from the bimbo, it wasn’t like she didn’t bring in a crowd. Men eventually surrounded her just to see this naked woman standing in the middle of the street, desperately asking for sex. And while the majority watched with morbid curiosity, some men were easily tempted into the lewd display. They stepped forward and D.Va was quick to grab at their belts and zippers, anxious to pull out their hardening cocks before wrapping her lips around her coveted prize.

She bobbed her head on their cocks, loving the taste of dick against her tongue and dreaming of swallowing down all of their loads. More men surrounded her, pulling out their own dicks which she was more than happy to wrap her fingers around and jerk them off while they waited their turn in her mouth. More and more people joined in on the spectacle, some groping the idol while others pulled her up and started fingering her loose holes.

The first man finally climaxed into her mouth, which she happily sucked down. By this time, things were getting out of hand, though. Some had simply jerked themselves off to completion, shooting their load all over the blonde’s back. As soon as one finished, another would take his place. Some grabbed her by the hair, forcing her to choke on their cocks.

Eventually the police arrived and disbursed the crowd of panicked men that still wanted their turn. As the cops approached the girl, she actively licked and sucked jizz from her hands as she scooped it from her body as she knelt on the ground. D.Va was absolutely coated in semen as it dripped from her body and formed a massive puddle beneath her.

“Like, did you show up to have some fun, too? Everyone else ran away… and I’m just getting warmed up…!” the blonde slurped down cum from her fingers as she looked at the cops, only hoping they would join in…

“This just in! Korean super-star and national hero, Hana Song—better known as D.Va—has been arrested for public indecency and prostitution charges on a massive level. As far as I know, there’s no way to describe what happened. We have contacted her representatives for a comment but have received no reply as of the airing of this story. We’ll keep you updated on this bizarre story as details unf—”

Winston blinked as he turned off the TV. “Um, I guess we’re not getting her next. Next for… our team… Not for what we just heard she was doing. Uh, a-anyway, maybe we should see who’s next on the list?”

“Wow,” Mei blushed, still staring at the blank screen in awe. “I can’t believe someone would do that. It seems a bit suspicious, right?”

“That’s what I was thinkin’,” Tracer nodded, not seeming nearly as disturbed by the news. “And it’s not like there’s all that many people left on the list. I think it’s at least worth investigatin’.” She shrugged.

“She’s got a point,” Mercy nodded in agreement. “It seems far too coincidental that Hana would suddenly fall into that kind of lifestyle a day before we were going to contact her for joining Overwatch. Tracer and I will go to Busan and see what we can find out…”

To Be Continued…

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Twitter @TiffyBellBooks](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks)
> 
> [Hang out with me in Discord.](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) Join and become part of the community!


End file.
